


you say I'm changing (sorry I didn't know I had to stay the same)

by Kili_Deadpool



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kili_Deadpool/pseuds/Kili_Deadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade can no longer say with 100% certainty that he's in love with Peter Parker. Maybe he moves on from people quickly, maybe Peter had done something wrong. But Peter's the only one who cares about him... whether or not he feels the same, he'll keep pretending, if not for him, then for Peter (is what he tells himself).</p>
            </blockquote>





	you say I'm changing (sorry I didn't know I had to stay the same)

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short but I wrote it in the car. it's sad I'm sorry but I hope you like it?? this is based on Be Nice To Me by The Front Bottoms.

Wade can no longer say with 100% certainty that he's in love with Peter Parker. Maybe he moves on from people quickly, maybe Peter had done something wrong. But Peter's the only one who cares about him... whether or not he feels the same, he'll keep pretending, if not for him, then for Peter (is what he tells himself).

Wade knew he was a horrible person. He had _known _his feelings for Peter would one day change. Not because of anything Peter was doing, but because it had happened with every other relationship he had ever been in. He had just hoped that _just this once _it'd be different. Needless to say, that had not happened.____

____It started with him getting a little bit annoyed when Peter would text him while he was busy. This was normal, though, right? Everyone gets annoyed _sometimes. _He just had figured- had _prayed- _that this was just one of his off days. But then it droned on. He'd be okay sometimes, sometimes he'd love to text Peter! But as time went on, more often than not, he would sigh whenever he'd hear the distinct _ping! _that meant his boyfriend had texted him._______ _ _ _

___________Whoever's out there watching, why do you hate me so much? _Wade had wondered to himself.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________So he started growing distant in the hopes that _something _would change again. He had no such luck, and instead stopped hanging out with Peter almost completely. And Peter knew something was up. It had started with simple questions.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"So, when are we hanging out next?" He would smile, even though he had never had to ask that before. The answer would've been _"As soon as possible, Petey!" _had it been any other day. But it wasn't.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Aunt May's been wondering why you haven't been there recently for Sunday dinners... do you think you'll be there this time?" He asked, his smile losing the vibrance it used to have, and his childhood home losing the _home _aspect now that Wade wasn't there to make it one. Wade sighed. "I don't know, I've been busy." He said, refusing to look Peter in the eye. It was probably a good thing. Peter would've been embarrassed had Wade seen the small tear he'd shed.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Hey, Wade...? I'm assuming you're busy, but, I don't know, maybe you'd want to get dinner or something tonight? I was thinking of making tacos... Call me back." He'd hang up the phone, sighing and putting his head in his hands. What had happened to his relationship, to his happiness, to _Wade? _Hell if he knew. And if he cried himself to sleep when Wade texted him that he was busy that night, well... no one was there to see it.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________\----_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Wade. Winston. Wilson." Peter growled, fists clenching at his sides. It had been three weeks since the Merc With A Mouth had seen, called, or even fucking _texted _Peter, and he was done.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Wade looked sheepish, minuscule (blatantly _fake _) smile on his face. "Hey, Baby Boy..." And that was new. In the last few months he had only been known as _Peter. _He was obviously trying to butter him up in the hopes that he wouldn't be angry._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________It only made it worse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"You fucking ASSHOLE!" Peter roared, fists clenching so tightly his nails could draw blood. "You fucking _leave me for three weeks, _and all I get is a, 'Hey, baby boy.' from you? You have the _nerve _to fucking mess with my head like this, and then show up out of NOWHERE hoping I won't be angry with you because you decided to use a fucking NICKNAME instead of my full one!? Do you even know what you're _doing to me!? _Peter cried, tears streaming down his face as he crossed his arms on his chest._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Wade frowned, wanting to hold the man he had once loved and make him feel better... But that was only pure _instinct _at this point. There was no true love left in him for the boy.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"I'm sorry, Petey..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Peter's eyes visibly _darkened _from the anger he felt, arms raising with _want- _want to murder the fucking mercenary._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Get. Out." Peter angrily said through his teeth, one hand pointing towards the door while the other wrapped around his middle as if he were going to fall apart if he didn't._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Let me explain, please! I need you to understand why I've been like this." Wade begged, hands flying out as he tried to reason with his boyfriend, taking a step forward. Peter took a step back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Don't fucking _touch _me, Wade. You don't _deserve _to touch me right now." Peter shouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "You've changed. Fucking explain yourself. Why the _fuck _do you think it's okay for you to make me fall in love with you and then _leave _me for so long!?"_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________"Look, I'm sorry, okay! There's something fucking wrong with me! My brain goes and falls in love with anyone who gives it the time of day but then falls out of love right when I'm finally comfortable. I didn't _mean _for it to happen." Wade cried, hands going to his head in frustration with himself.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Peter stilled, heart stopping. _Everything _stopped in that moment.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________"So what you're saying to me is that you don't love me anymore." He said, turning away from Wade so he wouldn't see him cry. He didn't deserve his tears_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________"...I'm so sorry." Wade said after a moment of silence, looking down to the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________"Please leave, Wade." Peter said, turning his back and beginning to shake from the tears wracking his body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Wade stood there for a second, tears coming to his eyes from the pain he was causing his boyfriend (now _ex _).___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________"Peter. I..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________"GET OUT!" He screamed, close to throwing something at the older man. Wade jumped, taking a step towards Peter but changing his mind at the last second. The last thing he needed was comforting from the man who had broken his heart. So he left, pulling the mask on, a muffled and quiet, "I'm sorry." coming out of his mouth as he closed the apartment door and left down the stairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________Peter fell to the ground, tears streaming down his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________Why did everyone he love leave him?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY


End file.
